Wonderful Surprise
by Seblainer
Summary: Jax and Lisa find that being with each other is a wonderful surprise. Warning: Contains HET.


Fandom General Hospital  
>Title: Wonderful Surprise<br>Characters: Jax and Lisa with mentions of Carly  
>Pairing: JaxLisa  
>RatingWarnings: PG. AU, Het.  
>Summary: Jax and Lisa find that being with each other is a wonderful surprise.<br>A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, actors, the fandom or settings or anything you recognize. I only own this story and I'm making no money from writing it.<br>Words: 643 words without title and ending.

*Wonderful Surprise*

After spending so many years alone, just focusing on running his businesses and keeping his younger brother, Jerry out of trouble, it was a wonderful surprise to finally find a woman that he could love.

Jax had never thought that the woman he would end up loving would love beer, darts and hanging out in a grungy bar during all hours of the night and some of the morning.

But when they had met, there had been something so right about taking a seat next to Lisa at the roulette table in the Haunted Star and watching as she played the game and enjoyed herself.

The way her eyes had lit up and a smile crossed her features, it was almost enough to blind him. Jax knew he would never forget that day, no matter how long he lived. How beautiful and how happy Lisa had looked would always be embedded into his heart and mind.

They had become friends shortly after that night at the Haunted Star and from there things seemed to just flash forward in a blur, a wonderful blur.

Not that Jax had forgotten a single moment that he and Lisa had spent together, because he hadn't. Every moment that he and Lisa spend together is special all on its own through circumstances or just because they were spending time together alone.

It was just that being with Lisa was like being with a best friend. Even though they were completely different, it felt like they had known each other for years, sometimes even their whole lives. They got along perfectly and barely ever fought unless it was about Carly which they made sure to rarely talk about.

Things were so easy between the two of them, with Lisa joking around and being able to calm him down when his ex-wife got under his skin, which she did on a constant basis, as she tried to bring all of her problems to him since her best friend and her current husband that she had married five times, were now in jail.

Jax and Lisa had dated for two years before they had gotten married. Lisa had proposed to him since Jax hadn't known if he was ready to get re-married after his disastrous marriage to Carly had ended up with one of her sons going permanently missing; and her other son joining the Port Charles mob when he had turned twenty.

But when she had come down the stairs that night in a stunning blue dress with matching heels and her hair pulled up into some kind of complicated bun that made her look even more beautiful, there was nothing that he could do but accept her proposal when she asked him to be her husband.

Now as they waited at GH for Kelly Lee to see them, Jax held onto his wife's hand as they got ready to hear their baby's heart for the first time.

The two of them were both nervous and excited to be parents and couldn't wait until they could hold their baby in their arms.

Having a family was something the two of them had wanted for years and now they were finally getting what they wanted.

Jax watched as his wife laid a gentle hand on her stomach and started talking softly to their baby.

She was telling their baby how much they loved him or her and that the two of them couldn't wait until their son or daughter was born and they could bring him or her home.

A few minutes later when the door to Kelly Lee's office opened, she stepped out of her office and smiled at Jax and Lisa, before motioning them inside so that she could run a check-up on Lisa and the baby.

The two of them got to their feet and followed Kelly Lee inside her office, joy on their faces as they waited to hear about their baby.

The end.


End file.
